


蜜恋期04 车

by ninonyan



Category: ydfb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonyan/pseuds/ninonyan





	蜜恋期04 车

徐炳超用力地吻着，把所有的话语都封存在一个克制又歇斯底里的吻里面。他尝到了一点稀薄的血腥气，忍不住舔了一下丁飞俊刚刚咬过的地方，引得身下地人发出无助的嘤咛。  
他的身体好软，仿佛化成了一滩糖浆，如果再过热就会在他怀里蒸发消失了一样。  
这样的念头让徐炳超心中一恸，那些快要溢出胸腔的思念和悔恨化成了无处发泄的欲望，他恨不得能把丁飞俊揉进自己的身体里，变成那条离心脏最近的肋骨，每一次心脏跳动的时候都能切实地感受到他的存在。  
再也不要放手了……  
“徐炳超……哈……徐炳超……”  
他在喘息的空隙中叫着他的名字，雪白而修长地颈脖被男人留下一个个象征着占有欲的痕迹，他就像被捕食者掌控的无助幼兽一样颤抖，却又甘之如饴。身体下意识地会依恋这个人的体温和气息，他伸手紧紧地扣着徐炳超结实的背肌，以献祭的姿态把自己的所有都袒露在他面前。  
“你……知道你在做什么吗？你连自己是谁都记不得了。”  
徐炳超皱着眉头凝视着他被情欲染红的眼睛，尚有一丝理智。  
丁飞俊却突然嫣然一笑，那张无邪的脸上点缀着迷人的酒窝，仿佛能让人一脚踩空陷进去。  
万劫不复。  
“我知道你是谁就好了。”  
他勾着他的脖子用力挺身，温热的气息打在他耳后那处纹身上面，似乎是瞄准了目标。  
“我在找你……找了很久很久……”  
他的嗓音触碰了脑海中最后一根紧绷的弦。那些压抑多年的欲念就像是炙热的岩浆一样爆发，在细嫩娇贵的肌理上留下一处处殷红的标记。从精致的锁骨，到挺立的乳珠，一直到他最敏感小腹。  
“呜……啊，啊……徐炳超……我想要你……”  
他带着哭腔的求欢简直就是最致命的催情剂，徐炳超一边低声骂了一句脏话，一边反手就扯下自己T恤，露出散发着热气的坚实肉体。丁飞俊仰着头痴痴地看着他，像是不知足的瘾君子一样想要更多的宠爱。有点没有章法地伸着小手就去拉扯牛仔裤上的皮带，很明显地觊觎着那已经在布料上勾勒出形状的炙热。  
徐炳超反而一下被他笨拙手法逗笑，见他半天解不开皮带，干脆单手就把他纤细手腕抓着禁锢在头顶，俯身咬了咬他的耳朵说，“笨死了”  
一边自己三下五除二就解了皮带扣，硕大的性器从内裤里弹出来，抵在丁飞俊雪白的小腹上磨蹭了几下，留下一道暧昧的水迹。  
“啊……烫……”  
他扁着嘴巴看他，那副样子反倒像是徐炳超故意欺负他一样。  
徐炳超故意挑挑眉说，“咋的，怕了？”一边说，一边把手探进他宽松睡裤里一摸，没想到那小家伙不知道什么时候连后面都湿的一塌糊涂，本来就蓄势待发肉刃更加硬的发疼。恶狠狠地在他耳边吓着最后通牒，“等下被我操哭了也被想着我能停。”  
说完也没等丁飞俊回话，直接抬起他修长大腿就把硕大龟头挤进了泛着水光穴口。怀里人发出又软又酥一声呻吟，身体却是轻轻松松地接纳他巨大。柔软地内壁包裹着他粗长性器，只是轻轻一挺就插进了一半。徐炳超先是一愣，下一秒只觉得妒火攻心，狠狠往深处一顶，把他嘴边娇喘撞得支离破碎。  
一直想要问那句话也脱口而出，“那个男人到底是谁！”  
丁飞俊被他突然凶狠起来动作顶弄连叫都叫不出来，只觉得体内的凶悍肉刃在一次一次地凌迟着最脆弱的那一处柔软，明明应该是觉得疼痛，却又有一种难以言喻满足感，他整个人都像是飘在云端，只有徐炳超身体才是他唯一可以依靠东西。他紧紧地攀着男人肩膀，在涣散意识中寻找可以呼应他语言。  
“谁？……我、我……不知道……”  
徐炳超无法控制自己不断地索取他温暖，脑海中却一次又一次地浮现出那些让他忍不住要发狂画面。  
他亲眼看着另一个男人把他拥入怀里，也亲眼看到他身上那些不是自己留下痕迹。  
他明明找了他那么久都一无所获，而偏偏在跟那个男人争执了当晚就突然出现。  
一切也未必过于巧合了……  
他被怒气冲昏头脑，一下子竟然没有发觉怀里人异样。  
丁飞俊只觉得浑身都发热，原本就涣散意识越发陷入迷离的边缘，那些混沌记忆又一次占据了神志。他想叫徐炳超名字，一张口却根本发不出任何声音，他睁着虚空眼睛，在陷入昏迷之前，只看到徐炳超痛苦又愤怒眼神……

TBC.


End file.
